Second Chances
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: They met in the wrong time, under wrong circumstances. The end resulted in tragedy that kept keep them painfully, desperately apart, but sometimes fate has other ideas in store for us. Sometimes fate gives us a hand so bad, there's no other choice than to give us a second chance. /Yume.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters and I make no profit off these writings.

A/N: I wasn't really sure about writing this originally, but in the end I decided I may as well post it. This takes place after the end of Vampire Knight. Maybe thousands of years later.

XxXxX

It was a clear and calm sunny day. One of those beautiful days with a soft and gentle breeze that was neither too cold nor too hot. The type that made your skin feel as if there was no breeze at all, but it was most definitely there. Its proof was everywhere, in the trees and blowing a paper across the street, which was what the young man in the coffee shop, took notice of.

He took a sip of his warm drink and glanced at the newspaper. It didn't seem there was anything too out of the ordinary going on lately. Finishing his drink he rolled up the paper and tucked it under his arm before heading out and onto the very quiet street. These were the types of days he liked most. On his way to his work place he noticed the breeze get cold and glanced up at the sky to see the grey clouds in the distance.

"Ah. So much for the nice calm day. Oh… well… the rain is nice as well." He muttered to himself and tried to pick up his pace a little to beat the rain that would come in. He wasn't quite so lucky end ended up using his newspaper as a little shelter in the downpour that came as he made his way to his work place.

He turned a corner and crossed the street, but he only got about half away before there was a squeal of breaks and something smashed into him so utterly hard and stole any and all consciousness from him and he hit the ground hard.

The driver of the car was frozen in horror; he quickly pushed the door open and got out, running to the man's side that he hit.

"Oh… it wasn't a cat this time! You hit a human being!" The woman getting out of the passenger's side said in horror. "You killed him!"

"Oh, man… oh… this… we have to do something. And stop bringing up the cat you know how upset I get over that! It was an accident!" He said, holding his hands behind his head nervously and in a panic.

"We!? You hit him! And that cat wasn't the only thing you completely ran over!"

"It was an accident!" He finally decided to ignore her and kneeled beside the man, tilting his head to the side. It was bleeding and badly. "I know I shouldn't move him, but I can't leave him out here in this weather waiting for help. Get over here and help me."

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

XxXxX

A young girl was just getting home from school, she headed up the elevator to the apartment she shared with her two friends. She unlocked the door, opened it and stepped inside, but was abruptly interrupted from her thoughts when one of her friends popped into her line of sight out of nowhere.

"Ah!" She gasped in shocked, holding her heart. "Zero! You almost gave me a heart attack. Why do you have a weird look on your face?"

"Hey! Yuuki… uhm… how was school?" He asked, inching sideway like one of those crabs on a beach to block her when she tried to go around him.

"It was fine…" Yuuki answered him, giving him an odd look as he didn't let her fully into the house. Soon her other roommate also appeared behind Zero, holding her hands in front of her oddly, she looked worried. "Maria… what did you guys do…? Is that blood on your hands?"

"What? This? No… it's… food coloring…" Maria answered slowly.

"Then lick it off." Yuuki countered, frowning, but Maria looked even more startled, before making a disturbed face.

"I… okay… it is blood."

"Who's?" Now she was getting a little freaked out. Had these two really gone insane and murdered their neighbor for playing loud music all the time? She paused as her imagination ran wild and she envisioned them like two criminal yakuza members clad in fedoras and all. She shook her head, no! Back to reality!

"Okay… don't freak out." Zero started and stepped aside, leading her into the room where there was an injured man unconscious on their couch with bandages wrapped securely around his head. "I… ran him over."

"You hit someone?! Zero this is worse than the cat thing!"

"Stop bringing that up!"

"Why is he here? Why didn't you guys take him to the hospital?" Yuuki asked and made her way across the room to investigate this poor injured man.

"Because… I… hit him in the company car… and if they find out… I'll lose my job and we'll lose this apartment. You won't be able to go to school anymore either." Zero replied uneasily.

"And if he dies we're all going to prison…" Yuuki stated, sighing.

"He's perfectly fine. We already took care of him. No broken bones. He's just got some bruises and a small cut. It's really nothing." He said and sat down.

"You can't possibly know he's fine. What if he has some internal injury."

"I didn't hit him _that_ hard."

"_That's_ really comforting, thanks, Zero."

"Isn't it?" Maria retorted, glaring at Zero, who just glared right back.

_Leave it to the women to blame only me for this_. He thought in annoyance as he shifted uneasily in the chair he was sitting in underneath their glares.

"We're going to have to take turns watching him throughout the night and we need to see if we can wake him up." Zero said and both girls sighed and rolled their eyes at him. It went unsaid that if anyone needed to stay up it should be him, but he wasn't about to do that since he had to work tomorrow. "Yuuki, it's the weekend tomorrow, so you should take the first watch."

"Zero! That isn't fair! You ran him over!" She shouted at him and Zero sighed.

"Just do it. Come on Maria."

Yuuki stood there, just wondered how in the world she had walked into this situation. Maybe she should have listened to her father and lived with him forever. Yes, that would be much better, kitten aprons were much better than kidnapping charges. Instead of doing nothing she sat in the chair nearest to the unconscious man and dug out her homework. Sure, she should really probably be calling the police, but then she was going to look bad too. It was best to just try and pay this guy off to not say anything somehow when he woke up.

It was some hours into the late night and she was beginning to fall asleep, she had occasionally glanced at this man. In the midst of her work she fell asleep for a few minutes, before abruptly jerking awake, sending her papers all over the floor. She quickly kneeled to pick them up one by one, hoping nothing got ruined just then and when she got to the last one a hand lowered and picked it up, bringing it up to examine it.

"Life Science." His low silky voice breathed out, before he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "This certainly isn't heaven. I went to the wrong place it seems. Homework is the true torture of hell." For some reason, whatever had happened he had the feeling he had just died even if he couldn't explain why.

She was frozen in her place, unable to move. "I… am very, very sorry about my friend hitting you."

"Hitting… me…?" He looked over at her slowly and sat up, but winced and held his ribs. That really hurt, that was for sure.

"Yes, please can we make a compromise so he doesn't have to lose his job mister… uhmm… your name?" Yuuki asked, wondering who exactly this man was.

"My name?" His gaze lowered, wait a minute. What was his name? Where was he even at? "I… I don't… know."

"Oh no… I knew it. I knew it. He gave you brain damage. We're done for." She dropped onto the ground in a bow, begging forgiveness from this man. "I'm so very, very sorry that my friend hit you."

"If you weren't the one to do it… why are you apologizing? Are you old enough to drive?" He asked curiously holding out her paper for her to take back.

"Well I… no… not really." She reached out to take the paper when their fingers brushed and the touch literally sent a shock and ache through both of them, startling them and causing their eyes to lock in silent questioning.

"Do I know you?" The both of them asked the same question at the same time and this fact only served to startle them even more.

"Young miss; I believe… that I know you from somewhere. I'm sure of it." He said quietly and she pulled the paper from his hand, but he didn't let go and it ripped slightly, which finally made him realize he needed to let go regardless of not quite wanting to, but she was desperate.

"We probably met on the street sometime or passed by one another." Yuuki replied, trying to brush this feeling off. It was overwhelming and she didn't like it at all.

"What's your name?" He asked now and she glanced at him oddly.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"You owe me a little explanation I do believe, miss."

"My name isn't an explanation."

"Tell me." His tone was beginning to take on a begging whine which sounded odd to her. This man didn't seem like the type to get so easily shaken by a small coincidence, but then neither was she and she certainly was. She swallowed hard.

"You first." Her quiet voice said and he frowned now. She knew he didn't know, so what kind of a game was she playing at? He didn't understand at all. She gathered all her papers back into a neat stack, before she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. The sight of him, bandages around his injured head and upset puppy eyes shattered her heart. She couldn't stand seeing him looking like that for some reason. "It's Yuuki."

"Yuuki?" He asked, testing the name. "You have a beautiful name… Yuuki…" He drawled and she stiffened, trying not to shiver at the way he said it. She felt ridiculous acting like this in front of this man she hardly knew, but there was just something about him she couldn't explain.

"I'm… going to take you to the hospital." She told him and looked around the room, before spotting the unknown dark coat. It had to be his. "It doesn't matter if Zero loses his job; you need to be in there right now."

The man said nothing and set his feet on the floor, he made to stand, but barely caught himself on the edge of the couch as he became dizzy and almost fell. That would have been bad indeed. She reached out to help him, but he brushed her hand away gently and since she was afraid to make actual contact with him again she stayed away. He made his way to the nearest mirror and looked at his wounded self with curiosity.

His hand came up and he reached for the bandages, unraveling them from around his head, wincing a bit at the pain it caused, but he was curious what was aching so badly and where he was hit to make him forget who he was. Where he was. Did he have a family somewhere that needed him home? Did he have a job he was late for? A mother and father worried for him being out at late hours?

A thought hit him and he reached into his pant pocket and searched around. No. Nothing. He searched the other one and felt a small piece of paper. He pulled it out and discovered a business card. That was interesting.

"You have a phone?" He asked her. "Can… I call this number and see if they know me?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't have taken those off." She stepped up behind him and uneasily grabbed his arm to force him to sit back down on the couch where she now got a good look at the nasty gash along his left temple. "I'm going to re-bandage it… and you are going to keep your hands to yourself. Got it?"

"Yes." He answered right away as she gathered the aid kit from the table where either Zero or Maria had previously set it and started to work on carefully cleaning the dried blood from the cut and making sure it was nicely cleaned before she began to rewind bandages around his head, making it thick so he couldn't accidentally bump his head in anyway and hurt himself more. "I'm… not a pervert…"

"What?" Yuuki asked in confusion.

"You act as if I'm going to do something odd to you." He replied and his voice seemed strange in some way. "At least… I don't think I am."

A small smile crossed her lips at his small attempt at humor even in this situation. To her he just didn't seem like the joking or laughing type, he seemed like he might be some stuck up businessman or something of that nature.

"There. Now I'll walk you to the hospital." She told him, helping him to stand and put his coat on, before she held his arm and led him out.

They successfully managed to sneak out without anyone noticing and the entire way she supported him through bouts of dizziness. It seemed that hit had really taken a lot out of him and although he had not complained even once she could tell that he was worn out and tired just from walking. She considered telling him to take a short break, but it was best that they got there in a hurry since he seemed to be getting a bit worse as time passed.

After some time they finally made it to the hospital, but since it was so late it night it almost seemed abandon. The automatic glass doors made a sound that seemed very loud considering how quiet it was at this time.

"Hello?" She called down the hall and there was a single nurse stationed in a room just to the left of the doors that heard her call. The nurse peeked her head out of the room and looked at them; she made a shocked face upon seeing them. "This man was hurt."

"Doctor Kuran?" The nurse asked him and he glanced behind him to see if there was a doctor that had just happened to walk in behind them. Apparently not.

"Me…?" He asked now confused and Yuuki gave him a surprised look. It was lucky she guessed that he would at least be able to know who he was.

"He hit his head really hard." Yuuki spoke up and the nurse was immediately concerned upon hearing this information. Yuuki noticed the name on the nurse's tag said Souen. She would have to remember that since she knew who this man really was.

"Takuma!" The nurse called down the hallway and a soon a blond man made his way out and noticed them.

"Oh, no. Kaname, what happened? You didn't show up to work and we were all worried. Especially Aido, in fact he went out to look for you and hasn't stopped yet." Takuma stated as he approached them, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves.

"This girl says he's hit his head. It seems he doesn't remember anything." Said nurse informed and Takuma set a hand on his chin.

"I see. Thank you for calling me Ruka. You should head home and rest, I'll make sure Kaname is well taken care of."

"I'm sorry Ichijo, but I refuse leave while doctor Kuran is in such a state." She replied and Takuma nodded at her smiling.

"Well I can't stop you and I understand completely. Come Kaname. Let's have a look at you and see the extent of the damage. How did this happen to you?" Takuma asked as he led them to a room.

Yuuki winced and glanced up at the man, whom she knew now was called by the name of Doctor Kaname Kuran. She also knew that once he told them what had happened they may very well end up with jail time or something of that nature, either way… this really wasn't going to end well for them at all.

XxXxX

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own VK

A/N: I am probably just doing one more chapter of this. This is probably my worst work. I feel like I've slaughtered the characters and their personalities and the story, although their circumstances are quite different.

Calliope: Thank you. I'm not mad, that's a silly reason to get mad. Don't worry.  
BookWormMissy Thanks, I'm glad you like it.  
Quiet Intensity *audible gasp!* You figured out my evil plan!  
AngelicSpades Thanks, I was trying for this to be funny after the seriousness of the end.  
And thanks to all the anons as well. :D

XxXxX

"Well I can't stop you and I understand completely. Come Kaname. Let's have a look at you and see the extent of the damage. How did this happen to you?" Takuma asked as he led them to a room.

Yuuki winced and glanced up at the man, whom she knew now was called by the name of Doctor Kaname Kuran. She also knew that once he told them what had happened they may very well end up with jail time or something of that nature, either way… this really wasn't going to end well for them at all.

In return to her look Kaname's eyes softened slightly, before he glanced back up at Takuma once they were in the room. For an instant he was silent, from what the girl said, they would be in a lot of trouble for practically kidnapping him and not properly calling the authorities.

"Officially?" Kaname asked and Takuma nodded. "Officially… I fell down a flight of stairs and this young girl happened to be there. Quite lucky for me, don't you think, Takuma?"

Takuma smiled at him and nodded, catching the drift, while Yuuki looked at this man in complete shock that he would lie like this to protect them, who he did not even know and who caused his severe memory loss.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Takuma asked him and Kaname sighed, shaking his head.

"I… don't remember you… are you sure I'm who you say?" It was his turn to ask now and Takuma frowned.

"You are my friend Kaname Kuran. That is for absolute sure." He replied. "Right now you're experiencing something called retrograde amnesia. We know the information flows in through the middle of our brain and branches out like a tree, right?" Kaname simply gave him a confused look and Takuma smiled sympathetically and continued on even if he didn't remember any of this, because he had indeed learned the same things he had in med school all those years ago. "Before that information goes to different areas, it goes through a kind of filtering system. It's almost like a mail room you know? This information goes into this box, and that letter goes into that box. When the brain is injured, pressure pushes down on the brain. The middle sections of the brain are also resting on the bone of the skull. Because of forward and backward movement of the brain in an accident, they get sheered or torn. A problem develops when there is a large flow of information coming in which the brain can't process, or when information is not being sent to the right place. So the mail room of the brain is not doing its job. Do you understand what I'm trying to stay, Kaname?"

"A bit, yes."

"You may or you may not get your memory back. Firstly I want to do a few test and make sure your injuries aren't life threatening." Takuma stood and Ruka took over and lead Kaname out of the room to a testing room. Takuma looked at Yuki and gave a small smile. "Can I get your name please?"

"It's Yuuki. Cross." She added.

"Okay." He wrote her name down.

"Is he going to be alright? Can you call his parents?" She asked, somewhat worried over that man even if she didn't know him all that well.

"Being as extensive as his memory loss is I'm not sure if he'll ever remember and I'm also afraid Kaname doesn't have any parents. He never said what happened to them. He'll have to stay here in the hospital for quite some time." Takuma sighed. "I'm terrified he won't remember. He spent ten years in med school and graduated top of his class. He's a brilliant doctor and he is a great help to people. If he doesn't remember that all goes away and we'll have lost a great doctor."

Yuuki looked down, feeling bad. It wasn't her fault, but Zero should have taken him straight to the hospital in the first place. He may have just lost this man his job and his life even. Had he even thought about that point or not, but one thing was for sure, Zero would indeed feel horrible if he actually knew all this. He wasn't heartless.

"If he has nowhere to go… can I take him in until he gets a bit better?" She felt like it was their responsibility to at least do that much for him.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have said anything like that to you and burdened such a young girl like that. I wasn't thinking." He paused. "I would be grateful for you doing so. I would take him in myself, but I would have to work and I don't want to leave him alone at home."

Takuma stood and handed her his business card. "What's this for?"

"Well, if you ever need anything, anything at all just give me a call." He smiled again, cheering up a bit from his previous worry. "I'm sure that everything will be just fine. I'm going to go check on him, you can wait here if you'd like."

So she waited and waited and continued to wait for what seemed like hours, eventually it was late into the night and she had fallen asleep in the chair she had taken a seat in previously, which was how Takuma found her when he returned and said that Kaname was in no immediate danger, but would have to stay awhile for observation. She decided it was best to go home for now; after all she had to inform Zero the situation. She highly doubted after hearing what she had to say he would protest even once.

XxXxX

It had all gone relatively well, and at first Zero had been upset he might lose his job, but once she explained everything to him and that Kaname had even gone so far as to lie for him, that Zero looked down guilty from his tantrum and settled apologetically. After that Zero agreed to pick him up from the hospital without a fight.

Her mind was on this situation all day during school and when school was over she was very glad that she could finally go home. She hoped it would be okay, because she knew that Zero didn't exactly get along well with others. He was solitary and wanted to remain that way. She found herself so lost in death she didn't even notice she had arrived at their door until she almost bumped into it. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door to step inside.

"Ah, you're home, Yuuki. Dinner is almost ready." Zero informed from where he was setting the table. He looked relatively okay; she didn't see any evidence of fighting. "Hey, wake up our guest will you? He was tired so I let him rest on the couch."

"You're getting along?" Yuuki asked and Zero made a face as if he were insulted in some sort of way.

"What weird things were you thinking? Geez. Both you and Maria think the same."

"I'm sorry, Zero, but you do get grouchy." She replied and he grunted something under his breath that she couldn't hear. She made her way towards the couch and glanced over at their sleeping guest, he looked peaceful and she almost didn't want to wake him. "Ah… hey, Kaname wake up."

He woke up shortly after she said his name and glanced up at her with clear and calm eyes that made her wonder if he had truly been asleep or just faking it to avoid conversation with Zero. It wouldn't surprise her, because she'd used that very tactic before.

"Dinner is ready." She told him and he nodded in acknowledgement, before he stood slowly, a bit awkwardly as it seemed his head might be hurting and disorienting him a bit as it had before.

"Thank you, please give me a moment to clean up."

"Okay." It was strange having this man in the house, but really they didn't have much of a choice in having him here. It was completely Zero's fault. Even so… she couldn't help feeling she had run into him on the street sometime. She returned to Zero and helped him set the rest of the table. During that time Maria arrived home and Kaname returned from cleaning up.

…

The four of them sat silently, nobody quite touching their plate yet, before Zero had glared and made a comment of them not liking his food, to which everyone disagreed and quickly dug in to prove he was incorrect in the matter, yet they all knew it was simply awkward having the new unknown person there with them.

Kaname was painfully aware of it, but he really liked sitting next to Yuuki, he had been seated next to her because apparently Zero and Maria were a pair and he refused to not be beside her. He found it interesting as their personalities were very different, almost too different, clearly they bickered often, but got along well despite that.

"Kiryu-kun, dinner is very good. Thank you." He spoke up finally and Zero nodded.

"He has good tastes at least." Zero said to a certain extent glad to get that comment from a person like Kaname that seemed to be the rich yuppie type. "I'd ask where you're from but you probably don't really know do you?"

"Ah… Takuma has given me a bag with my personal information in it. I could have a look later; unfortunately I haven't felt like doing anything other than sleeping lately since my head has been hurting."

"I really hope things get better for you soon." Zero honestly sounded sincere and regretful.

"It's fine. I understand that accidents happen. It wasn't your fault."

"Still I… I might have ruined your career."

"I'm sure he'll get full memory back and everything will be fine." Yuuki spoke up suddenly, and both glanced at her.

"Of course." Kaname nodded and smiled, normally he wouldn't have said it, because honestly he doubted it, but she made him want to be optimistic.

XxXxX

That day it was a gloomy school day and halfway there she had realized she'd forgotten an umbrella, but she couldn't turn around and go back as she had been too far ahead that if she'd gone back it would have made her late for school, so here she stood, frowning at the pouring rain in front of her, just one step forward and she would be completely drenched.

She sighed deeply and stepped out from under the overhang, but she found that she was somehow oddly not completely soaked. She gasped and glanced over at Kaname, a curved smile on his face and a slightly wet coat from the rain.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in shock and stepped closer to him so that he wouldn't get any wetter by having to hold the umbrella out so far.

"Well you see I noticed that it was raining and noticed that you hadn't thought to bring an umbrella. I thought I might come here and bring one." He replied.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." They started to walk and she noticed a few of her classmates looking their way and winced slightly, this was definitely going to start rumors in school. "You should take it and walk a distance from me."

"No way. You'll get all wet and cold and might get sick." Yuuki stated, refusing to even entertain the thought.

"You don't mind people suggesting things?" Kaname asked her, tone quiet and even. He had a voice, rolling words like silk and sweeter than the sweetest acacia honey. It was mesmerizing to listen to him speak.

"It's fine. It doesn't bother me." She glanced up at him as they passed the school gate. "You made it here all by yourself? Are you tired?"

"Ah, well you see Kiryu-kun gave me directions, however…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a soaked map. "I had to use this. But no, I am not tired. I feel fine."

"Well you read a map and figured that out on your own. That's pretty good, but I still think that you should stay at home and rest." At home. Why had she said it like that? It wasn't his home really and maybe it made him feel uncomfortable staying there.

"I didn't want you to catch a cold in this rain."

"What if you do?"

"It would be worth it."

"Worth it? You really can't afford to get sick in your condition." She replied and frowned slightly, but then curiosity got the best of her. "How is it worth it?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"That doesn't sound very logical Dr. Kuran." She replied, glancing away from him to hide the slight blush that dusted her cheeks.

"I never did until I saw you." He stated. "I think… I feel like I met you before. I fell in love with you then I think… and even losing my memories it's carried over to now."

"What are you saying? I don't even know you that well…" She was too afraid to tell him that she was beginning to feel the same.

"But I want the chance for us to get to know one another."

"You're too old for me." Yuuki replied, since it was true. She wasn't even out of high school yet and he was already up there in years with an extremely well paying job and medical license.

"Age is just a number." He defended.

"All pedophiles say that." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled softly.

"I'm a pedophile now?"

"And a pervert."

"Ahhh… those two go hand in hand don't they?"

"You would know."

"Have dinner with me." Kaname said suddenly and it was so sudden that it almost startled her. He seemed like he would be very persistent.

"Why?" She asked him, walking ahead of him beneath a store front with an overhang that shielded them from the rain to turn and face him directly.

"You ran me over, don't you owe me?" He said it, but it was only in a joking manner, he wouldn't honestly force her.

"Zero ran you over. Ask him out."

"Hmp. Kiryu-kun is taken, is he not? Aside from that I'm not interested in males or anyone else aside from you for that matter." He lowered the umbrella and shook the raindrops from it as he folded it and stepped closer to her. "If you don't like me I won't bother you ever again about it. So please consider me… or do you have someone else you like?"

She sighed and looked him over, he was wet and probably cold and tired with a headache, yet he'd come all the way out here just so she didn't have to get wet. "Alright. I'll go with you."

"Thank you, you've made me very happy."

"Kaname, what if we did know each other in a past life? What if we had been together? Would you want to know?"

"That would be something, but I think the past is better left in the past. What if we had parted on bad terms? I would rather follow the feelings I have for you and not bring up memories." Kaname replied.

"I guess you're right." Yuuki said quietly. His words made sense, if there had been some terrible things that had happened, she would rather stick with the feelings she had for this strange person and trust her heart.

"I like you a lot. Past life or not. You're sweet and kind and have a smile that I can hardly resist. Maybe it's love at first sight or we've met before, but either way… I definitely like you."

"Like or love?"

"We'll see, won't we?"

After the small conversation they remained silent, not uncomfortably so, but in a way that they didn't have much to say. On the way up the stairs to the apartment Kaname noticed something black shoot up the stairs and stop at the neighbor's room door.

"Ah, a cat."

"The cat." Yuuki stated.

"The cat?"

"Yeah. That is the cat Zero accidentally hit, but he's turned kind of schizophrenic since the incident and doesn't let people near him, except he kind of likes me. Sometimes."

"Ah, we have a lot in common then." Kaname replied and she scoffed at him and nudged him lightly in response. She opened the apartment door and they stepped inside, it seemed everyone else was gone today.

"Where is everyone?"

"I believe Kiryu-kun went to get a few things for dinner and Maria is working late again." He replied. It seemed to her that Kaname was the type that always remembered things, errr… except for after the car accident that was.

"Oh. Well… thank you, Kaname… for picking me up. Please rest a little after that long walk."

"You're welcome. I'll make sure to get some rest. And I'll be looking forward to that date in the meantime."

XxXxX

TBC...


End file.
